from mono to man
by buffy vs angel
Summary: buffy and spike are sworn enemies but what has changed between them.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the TV show BTV. I am simply a obsessive fan… Facing reality Chapter 1 the consequences of an enemy 

"_I feel trapped, stuck inside a world that isn't mine,_

_The worst part is that I can't escape from him, _

_He's everywhere I go; in everything I touch even when I can't see him he's there inside my head taunting me. _

_Within memories he exists. Lurking with in the shadows snarling at every turn I make every thought I see in my minds eye is constantly about this man, this boy I cannot begin to comprehend. _

_I see him at night when the air is hot and the moon is full, he comes to me dressed in black leather and begs with me to break free from the prison cell that is my life to drift with him into another world where I can be free from harm and loss. _

_Is this what it feels like to love another to be so lost in ones head that you feel that you are constantly being watched, studied to the point where everything becomes one, every flake of every object collide together to form a single being_…………." she finished dramatically,

"Buffy that's an………interesting piece of writing" Mrs. Johnson said uncertainly sitting on her desk her legs draped before her."

"Yea its blood' brilliant!" a British voice remarked sarcastically from behind Buffy.

She whipped around "Oh, like you could do any better!" she spat out with as much venom as she could muster, "Your head is so stuck up your ass you couldn't see the page to write on let alone read it"

"Miss Summers that is quiet enough" Mrs. Johnson interrupted placing herself between the raging blonds, "if you two can not be civil to each other than do not talk at all" she whispered fiercely to the pair her eyes shining with anger that threatened to burst forward, but it never did…. she at least could keep her feelings intact Buffy thought glaring at Spike over the teachers tall shoulder.

Without another word Buffy plonked herself down in her chair, why she had to be placed near Spike in all her classes she did not know and preceded to ignore him for the rest of the lesson.

Obviously he had no intention of leaving her alone "Hey Summers?" Spikes voice hummed in her left ear raising the hair on the back of her neck and stirring her blood, she felt hands on her shoulders, grasping the nearest one she planned to pull hard, but instead found herself being yanked backward and onto Spikes desk,

"William that is not appropriate behavior for class time! I have had enough of you two wait behind after class please, ………..Both of you," she said in answer to my look of triumph,

"But Mrs. I didn't do anything!" Buffy shot back glaring daggers at the teacher,

"You as good as, I saw you grab his hand, don't tell me you were just going to give him something if William had not reacted first you would have done the pulling"

"God I hate him!" Buffy said scribbling on her art page as she said it, "he got me in detention for a month! A month of Spike can you believe it; Mrs. Johnson said that if this doesn't stop us from arguing she doesn't no what will."

"A month! Can they do that?" Willow asked concerned.

"She did" Buffy remarked her fists clenched in anger

"Oh Buffy im sorry I wasn't there" Willow replied halting Buffy's violent paintbrush movements with a gentle hand,

"Im gonna miss Tae Quon Do for a month, maybe more when mum finds out" Buffy cried out in horror realizing what Spike had done.

"Isn't Spike there too?" Willow asked nudging Buffy when she did not respond

"God don't remind me the only good thing about him being there is that I get to kick his ass!" Buffy stated smiling at the thought of it, "Well I guess if he has to miss it too it makes me feel a little better" Buffy added cheerfully a smile creeping upon her face.

Willow glanced up from her sketching and smiled, her best friend was feeling better even if doing that meant dissing Spike it was worth it, "Are you going to use that in your panel?"

"Wha….?" Buffy asked surprisingly confused as she stared at willow beside her, this was the only class in which she did not have to sit with captain peroxide! For that she was grateful other wise he would be dead by now.

"The painting?" Will tried again gesturing to the page that Buffy had been slowly destroying with globs of paint. She glanced down

"Opps" she whispered, "Guess not" at that Willow laughed.

"He just makes me soooooo angry" Buffy said emphasizing her point by stabbing again

at the already full page.

"How about milkshakes at the bronze tonight, to get your mind off the horrible start to the year?" Will asked her eyes sincere

"Thanks for the thought Will but detention starts tonight" Buffy said sighing as she said it.

**3.15 pm **

Agh! Detention has begun Buffy thought with dismay as she slowly scuffed her feet toward her doom!

"Miss Summer's Detention began 5 minuets ago, its not up for you to decide when you want to turn up, be here promptly after school!" Mr. Hackle stated gruffly

"As I have already stated to the students who turn up promptly this year the board has decided to pair students up in detention time to work on…certain chores that need doing around the school. And seen as everyone has been paired up already William who had graciously offered to work alone will now have to go with you Miss. Summer" he finished the hint of a smile reached his mouth lighting up his eyes.

"Work………work with Spike?"… Buffy managed to croak out just as Spike shouted

"Work with Summer's your blood' kidding!"

"No I think it could be good for the two of you to finally put aside you anger at each other and set a good example for the freshmen" Mr. Hackle said no longer able to hide his glee at pairing the blonds together.

Buffy sighed loudly groaning inward at this show of inhumanity and took the only available seat, which happened to be no surprise here next to Spike. She slouched down bracing her feet firmly on the floor.

"Now to begin,"Mr. Hackles voice droned

A/N hey guys please review my story and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Buffy? Buffy is that you?" Joyce called out she was responded to by the slamming of the front door and the hurried footsteps rushing up the stairs. "Now just you wait one minuet missy!" Joyce cried striding out of the kitchen and into the front hallway. Buffy turned slowly around to face her mother, a guilty look on her face.

"My god Buffy what happened" Joyce whispered rushing up the stairs to her daughters side.

"Paint………Spike……….Detention!" Buffy sighed her mothers face was flushed and gaining more colour by the minuet.

"Buffy how could you get into detention on your first day back!" Joyce said her voice a deadly whisper.

"I didn't do it mom, he did!" Buffy wined knowing she was in trouble.

Joyce sighed, "I know you didn't sweetie" she said "but you and William have to get along this year or Mr. Snider WILL expel you"

"Captain peroxide doesn't have a soul and if he cant be nice im not going to be nice to him" Buffy whispered more to her self than anyone else and slowly trudged up the remaining steps and made her way to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror she grimaced god she was going to kill him.

Flash back 3.15 detention room 

"_Now to begin," Mr. Hackles voice droned, "Jack, John you to have been allocated to clean the toilets this week, scrub them well mind you I will be coming into inspect them when you are done". _

"_WHAT!……. toilet cleaning" John yelled "that's what a school janitor is for"_

"_Well he is having a break this year you WILL do it" Mr. Hackle demanded. _

_Mumbling the pair left as Mr. Hackle continued on down the list giving out equally horrid jobs, some of which a student should never do._

"_And now we have the honored pair" Mr. Hackle mocked when he reached spike and I, his eyes screwed up into tiny slits waiting for one of us to retaliate. "you two" he continued on when neither of us said a word "are going to repaint the gymnasium….get all that graphite off it. It should be a nice and easy job that requires no screw ups!" he added a little more firmly just to drive the point home and with that he turned promptly and strode out of the room._

"_Repaint the gym he's got' a be kiddin' me" Spike shot at me _

"_Well he isn't so can we get on with it!" Buffy whispered back furiously_

"_You're a bit egger pet, what you excited about workin' with me?" he mocked stepping in close to Buffy gazing down on her. God I wished he wasn't so tall then I would wipe the smug look off his face Buffy thought glaring up at him._

"_NO god why would I want to work with someone as up-himself-as you" she resorted. Her face flushed with anger. _

"_Miss Summers William can you to get a move on….. NOW!" Mr. Hackle shouted at us from within his office and sticking his head out he added "And I don't want to hear another argument from the pair of you" a nasty smile pasted on his horrid face._

_Not fight with Spike you have got to be kidding me Buffy thought her features tight as she tried to fake a smile all the while glaring at Spike. _

"_Come on summers" Spike grunted glaring daggers at Mr. Hackle as he turned a strode off down the long dingy corridor._

_The paint was a harsh shade of cream if cream could ever be called harsh that was it now and had huge globs floating at the top as if they were dangling clown faces looming at you. It's a good thing Xander is not here thought Buffy giggling in spite of her self as Spike mixed the globing paint and poured it rather poorly into the waiting paint tray, Xander could face anything but clowns!_

_Dressed in oversized dungarees a bandanna on her head Buffy looked like she was ready to roll. Everything was going fine Spike wasn't even speaking to her until a large glob of paint landed squarely on the tip of his nose! OPPS! Thought Buffy that serves him right for sitting underneath her as he glared up at Buffy._

_Oh what did she bloody do that for Spikes thoughts fumed. He was staring at her angelic expression his blood bubbling as his eyes roamed down to the exposed flesh at the base of her throat. His gaze distracted didn't see the second glob of cream paint that fell off the end of her brush hanging limply in her grasp over his bleach blond locks. It hit him, splattering paint into his already white hair. _

"_Oh that's it summers you're going to get it!" Spike said and before she could even react he was smearing paint down the front of her dungarees, creating a half circle. _

_Buffy gasped she couldn't believe that he had just done that! One thing lead to another and soon both Buffy and Spike were covered head to toe in dripping paint. Little did they know that Mr. Hackle was watching them from across the courtyard a grim smile lighting his already grim features everything was going as planned…_

_End flashback present time in the summer's bathroom_

Buffy's thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand, how was she going to get the globing disgusting paint out of her hair? Lifting the limp sticky strands between index and thumb she grimaced aging letting the lock fall back to mesh with the other paint covered strands. Instead she attacked her face ringing out a flannel she attempted to rub the worst of it off. Sighing Buffy turned the shower on closing the bathroom door thinking once again that she was going to kill Spike she let the hot water cascade over her form….

**Spikes house POV after detention.**

"Hey Mum im home" Spike called slamming the front door behind him.

"William how was your day at school your home late" she said walking daintily into the room "oh my my what have you been up to my William" she stated looking him over as Spike glanced down at his attire.

"Uh….ill just go and get cleaned up mum" he whispered and with that he strode out of the room and up the stairs.

Jumping out of the shower Spike stood in front of the mirror checking his hair for any tell tale signs that paint had recently taken up residence there. Satisfied that nothing remained he thought back over the day's events…

Buffy had accidentally dropped paint in his hair while they were working on their "project" for detention.

She looked so shocked when he had smeared her with paint…almost cute, wait no ha cannot think that about her! We are not even friends its not possible Spike told himself.

Coming crashing back to the present with a crash, that's it im just going to have to ignore her the most I can which would be easier if the teachers stopped putting us together for projects!

"I cant like Buffy, I just cant" Spike told himself out loud staring at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection smirked at him as if telling him **"yea right just try and stop me huh?"**… Spike turned suddenly unable to look at the smirking reflection any longer and sighing went to get changed..

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but it's the holidays now so I hope to get more chapters up and faster. (well I said hope)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Be civil!

"MISS SUMMERS, are you with us or off in your own little world?" Mrs Green said glancing down at me with disdain in her eyes

"Huh?" Buffy said falling back into the present.

"I was just wondering if you could answer my question" Mrs Green continued settling her arms under her rather large bosom. you repeat the question?" Buffy asked uncertainly her eyes full of panic. Oh no she thought I cannot afford to get on the bad side of Mrs Green right at the beginning of the year she is impossible to work with!

"No I certainly cannot when I have asked you twice already!" she said her eyes sparkling as she began her decent on her unsuspecting prey, rather like a preying mantas Buffy thought her mind running wildly over what she remembered about the in and sitting down, glaring at Spike then…….nothing she blanked out at the drone of the teachers voice that fast?

"It is the cell wall that controls the entry and exit of the chemicals and the nucleoid is a dark mass in the centre of the nucleus that creates RNA rather like DNA" a British voice answered from beside her.

Startled Buffy jumped Spike and her had been placed as bio partners much to their disgust and therefore had to be seated together but she had not expected him to save her ass! "That is correct William; however I did not remember asking you for the answer"

"I was however listening in class and decided to spare Buffy the embarrassment of failing in her duty to be the teachers pet" he remarked sniggering along with everyone else.

"I AM NOT THE TEACHERS PET!" Buffy hissed at Spike.

"Oh did I hurt your feelin's miss no it all?" Spike said back leaning back in his chair a smirk on his face. "Is your record tainted now, got a black mark in your record now have you?"

"Spike im warning you!" Buffy whispered venom in her voice, her body was shaking uncontrollably with anger.

"You're warnin' me…" Spike started

"That's enough both of you!" Mrs Green said, cutting Spike off in mid sentence. "Obliviously you both need a lesson in how to be polite to one an other" she continued to say "you two are to write a essay TOGETHER on the cell structure in humans and animals, DUE in" she continued when both Spike and Buffy opened their mouths to protest "on Friday"

"But today is Tuesday!" Buffy cried out in frustration.

"Then you better get cracking" Mrs Green said moving away to address the class she said "class papers on the structure of a cell are due in Friday as well your dismissed"

Gathering up her books Buffy rushed out of the classroom and headed down to the art room. "Hey" Will said startled when Buffy shoved her art brushes and charcoal down on her desk violently. "What's the matter?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"SPIKE" was Buffy's only reply. "All this time we have been enemies and now in our last year of school the teachers expect us to be civil…us CIVIL!"

"Well it is our senior year" and the junior look up to us and all" Will started uncertainly.

"Hey Buff heard about you and captain peroxides bio project. A bummer" Angel said lounging on the edge of Buffy's table.

"Hey Angel" Buffy said her eyes immediately brightening up "Yea it sucks no rest for the wicked" she finished sighing.

**3.15 pm detention**

"Get to work" Mr Hackle said

God why in the world do I have to be paired up with SPIKE Buffy thought to herself as she splattered paint onto the wall smearing it around.

"Watch it Summers!" Spike yelled ducking to miss the on slaughter of paint that flew in his direction.

**Buffy's house**

The door rings………"Buffy could you get that please sweetie" Joyce sang from the kitchen

"What do you want" Buffy demanded standing in the door way glaring at the bleach blond before her.

"We have a bio project to do together…remember, I thought that you would want to do since you are the teachers pet and all love" Spike said pushing past her into Buffy's hallway.

"IAM NOT THE TEACHERS PET!" Buffy hissed.

"Sure love whatever you say." Spike said rolling his eyes

"Why you li…….."

"William what a pleasant surprise I didn't know that you were coming over, would you like to stay for tea?" Joyce said wiping her hands on the towel draped over her shoulder giving her daughter a questioning look.

"Oh I couldn't intrude Mrs Summers, Buffy and I just have a bio project together" Spike replied politely thinking oh great now I get stuck with summers all night!

"You wouldn't be intruding there is heaps of food here, I seemed to have cooked for an army!" Joyce replied laughing, "Ill go and set another placing at the table"

"Ill help you mum" Buffy rushed into the kitchen "WHAT WAS THAT!" she cried "you know how much I hate him!" Buffy finished sighed running her hand through her golden locks; she scowled remembering what he had put through them.

"Buffy I really think that he's a sweet boy, you should be nice to him" Joyce said calmly getting the cutlery out of the bench draw, "Now go and finish setting the table and be civil to William!" Joyce warned pointing an accusing finger at Buffy.

Sighing Buffy trudged into the dining room, Spike stood there an eyebrow raised. Buffy ignored him, as she set the table moving things around so that there was room for Spike to sit.

"So pet how are we going to do this?" Spike asked his eyebrow still raised

"Spike just because my mum invited you to dinner it does not mean that I have to like you or talk to you for that matter!" Buffy finished I have no idea what he is talking about but im not going to be nice to him and then have him make fun of me and my mum!

"Dinner is served!" Joyce sang cheerfully carrying the pasta. Boy this will be interesting though Spike as he sat down to dinner...


End file.
